Various pressurized apparatuses for depositing aerated chocolate mass are known: shaft-type manifold depositors with the shaft oscillating about its horizontal axis, piston depositors, gallery-type manifold depositors with shut-off valves, etc.
GB 2 164 727 A is related to a manifold assembly, with a shaft actuated to move in reciprocating motion, for supplying a substance, such as molten chocolate, having a plurality of nozzles which substantially have the shape of a tube.
GB 376 328 describes an apparatus for depositing chocolate into molds with a nozzle which extends across the width of the machine and that is provided with a series of separated longitudinal chambers or passageways.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,678 describes a manifold depositor for aerated chocolate, where discharge outlets of product galleries are closed off either from the inside by rod-shaped valves or from the outside by a sliding plate having a tapered aperture therein.
Furthermore, pressurized piston depositors of those known in the art are widely commercialized for depositing aerated chocolate.